Naruto: the Cyber Nin
by jubei zankage
Summary: during the battle in the Valley of the end, Naruto was left for dead by the medical squad, and subsequently found by Allen, Shion and KOS-MOS, who healed him the only way they could SEMI-Super Naruto, Naruto/Xenosaga Episode 1 X-over, Naru/Shion/KOS-MOS
1. Naruto's Revival

Sorry about starting another fic, but I am still working on the next chapters of Suigetsu, Narumi arrancar, and 13th captain, I wouldn't start this one if I didn't just buy Xenosaga episode 1

STORY: during the battle in the Valley of the end, Naruto was left for dead by the medical squad, and subsequently found by Allen, Shion and KOS-MOS, who healed him the only way they could Super Naruto, Naruto/ Xenosaga Episode 1 X-over, Naru/ Shion/ KOS-MOS

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

**Demon/Inner**

Jutsu/ Weapon Name

--Scene Change--

Jubei Does NOT own Naruto or Xenosaga

* * *

--Valley of the End--

"Is that the best you can do, Naruto" Sasuke asked his 'brother'

"No, but I promised to bring you back, and I will get you back, alive" Naruto responded as Kakashi arrived

"Well, well, good job Naruto, the medic nin will take you back to the village, I'll take care of Sasuke" Kakashi said as he knocked out Sasuke and picked him up

Ten minutes later the medics arrived and one handed Naruto a pill

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"A plasma pill, it will restore your blood more quickly" one said

"Oh cool, I've seen Kabuto use one before" The blonde genin replied before he took the pill and fell unconscious "Good, now lets leave him here, with any luck, the river or one of Orochimaru's goons will finish him off" the medic who gave him the pill said as they all smiled

--Half an hour later--

"Shion, I am detecting faint life readings from the riverbank, the subject appears to be a young humanoid" a woman said, she had long light blue hair, pale skin and Red, seemingly robotic eyes, she wore an outfit that looked like a high tech swimsuit, white boots, long socks with a garter, a long black glove on her right hand, ending in a metallic arm piece that fanned way from her upper arm, and had a similar piece on her left arm, with a shorter knuckle glove and the arm being metallic up to the arm piece

"Oh, we should check it out then, KOS-MOS" Shion Replied, she had long light orange hair, with a braid on the left front, bright green eyes, large round glasses, and wore a yellow blue and black work uniform. When the two arrived they saw Naruto lying face down on the bank, his legs in the river.

"Unn Help" Naruto managed to say as he bled to death

"Well what are we waiting for KOS-MOS, let's help him" Shion ordered as she and KOS-MOS went over to help Naruto

--3 Days Later, Shion's Lab, Unknown Area--

"Good morning" Shion said as Naruto looked around

"Who are you, Where am I, how come I can't feel anything?" Naruto asked the glasses wearing girl

"My name is Shion Uzuki, this is my robotics lab, and first you are still feeling the effect of the pain killers, and also some of your body parts are mechanical replacements" Shion responded

"So then, I'm a cyborg, so cool" Naruto replied with a smile "Hey do you know where the leaf village is?" Naruto then asked

"Sorta, what is your name?" Shion asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Shion" Naruto replied

"That's a nice name, Naruto, let me introduce you to my friends" Shion said as KOS-MOS and a young man, wearing a similar uniform to Shion's, but with green in place of the blue "Naruto this is Allen Ridgely, my colleague" Shion pointed first at the young man, then at the blue haired woman "And this is KOS-MOS, she is an android we created, a lot of your replacement parts are nearly identical to the corresponding parts of her body"

"Oh, thanks Shion, it's nice to meet you KOS-MOS, Allen" Naruto said as he smiled at the two (Mostly KOS-MOS, she was hot) "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

--1 MONTH LATER: LEAF VILLAGE GATE--

"Halt" Kotetsu shouted before he noticed who was in front, "Naruto, is that you, Hokage-sama's worried sick about you, she already dispatched 3 different search teams"

"Yeah, it's me" Naruto said to Kotetsu, Naruto's appearance was now black baggy pants, black combat boots, a sleeveless black shirt, his right arm completely metallic, and his left forearm and hand were the same, also his headband now had a white band on it. "Well in that case were is Baa-chan anyway"

"In her office getting drunk probably" Izumo replied

"Let's go then, oh these three are the ones who saved my life, so there cool" Naruto said as the five (Naruto, Shion, Allen, KOS-MOS, and Izumo went to the Hokage's office

--HOKAGE'S OFFICE--

"Tsunade, you can't really think the gaki is dead" Jiraiya said to his old teammate as a knock was heard at the door

"Who the Fuck is it" Tsunade yelled

"Watch your language, Baa-chan" Naruto said as he opened up the door, and was subsequently tackled by the Hokage

"NARUTO, YOU'RE OKAY" Tsunade yelled

"Not for long Baa-chan"

"Judging by his current rate of stress, Naruto will die of asphyxiation in approximately 17 minutes and 54 seconds" KOS-MOS stated to Tsunade, who then got back up

"Who are these guys brat" Tsunade asked once she regained her composure

"The blue haired one is KOS-MOS, she's a combat android, and those two are Shion Uzuki, and Allen Ridgely, they were the ones who made KOS-MOS, well them and a bunch of other people I've never met"

"Wait, what the hell happened to you" Tsunade asked

"Well after Kakashi gabbed the teme, the med nin arrived and gave me a knockout pill, saying it was a plasma pill" Naruto started getting Tsunade pissed off already "Uh KOS-MOS can you hold her so I can finish"

"Affirmative" KOS-MOS said as she grabbed Tsunade from behind

"Then KOS-MOS and Shion found me, and saved me, making me a cyborg in the process" Naruto finished

"So, gaki can you still use the Rassengan?" Jiraiya asked

"No, I can't even do Kage Bunshin anymore" Naruto replied

"Oh shit" Jiraiya started looking horrible "Then, how do you plan to be able to combat Akatsuki"

"Well, Naruto has the weapon systems we installed into KOS-MOS, er most of them anyway"

"Okay I decided, you are going to spar Kakashi to determine your combat abilities, okay Naruto

"Sounds good, let's make it public, Baa-chan" Naruto was beaming

--END CHAPTER 1--

* * *

A few things,

1: I will be putting descriptions of Jutsu used, and Naruto's weapons schematics at the end of each chapter

2: there is a poll on my profile over who Naruto's 3rd girl should be (if any)

3: this is just an episode 1 fic, sorry I just can't afford II and III right now

4: I am willing to use any original Jutsu you put in a review as one of Kakashi's copied Jutsu NO assassination Jutsu, but something lava related will work

As always review, I will start chapter two once I have at least 2 reviews


	2. The Challenge

Okay, that was fast now it's time to start chapter 2 of Naruto the cyber nin, I was kind of hoping someone would give me some of their Jutsu for Kakashi to use oh well

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

**Demon/Inner**

Jutsu/ Weapon Name

--Scene Change--

I do not own Naruto or Xenosaga

* * *

--TSUNADE'S OFFICE--

"Okay I decided, you are going to spar Kakashi to determine your combat abilities, okay Naruto"

"Sounds good, let's make it public, Baa-chan" Naruto was beaming

"Sounds good to me" an anbu wearing a dog mask, with gravity defying silver hair said

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yep" the anbu replied

"Why are you in anbu now?"

"Because, I thought I failed as a sensei, my favored student betrayed the leaf and tried to leave 3 times, succeeding the third, and I ignored my best student, who happened to be my sensei's only son"

"Ah I get it, wait, THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY DAD" Naruto was pissed, why did no one ever tell him

"Yeah, sensei didn't want you to get a big head, Naruto"

"And why was I not informed Kakashi" Tsunade asked as she had evil flames surrounding her

"Huh, guess it slipped my mind"

"Before you two spar, who the fuck left you to die"

"Um the whole squad, Natsuhiko-san was the one who gave me the pill though" Naruto said, subsequently getting frightened at Tsunade's expression "Can't you slaughter them AFTER I kick Kakashi-sensei's ass"

"OH fine, but you have to help" Tsunade said as she called an anbu in "Neko-chan"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" the purple haired anbu replied at attention

"Call the whole damn village to the stadium, minus those on guard duty of course"

"Very well Hokage-sama"

--3 HOURS LATER, EXERCISE GROUND 36--

The test was being done in a clearing, Tsunade had several chunin prepare a set of bleachers for the viewers to sit and watch in

"What the hell are we doing here" Ino asked the pinky next to her

"How would I know, Ino-buta" Sakura replied with a heavy sigh, since last week she was the only member of her squad left, Sasuke finally managed to escape to sound and was marked for execution, Naruto was dead, and Kakashi-sensei joined anbu again

"You might find this interesting, Sakura chan, Naruto-kun is going to take on Hatake-san" Shizune said as she sat opposite of Ino next to Sakura

"Naruto-baka's alive?" Sakura asked startled as the two contestants appeared

"All right Gaki, Perv" Tsunade started "Rules are simple DO NOT KILL EACHOTER, I'M RUNNING OUT OF GOOD NINJA ALREADY understood"

"Hai" the two said in unison, albeit lazily

"Then get started already" Tsunade said as she jumped into the stands, landing next to Anko

Naruto and Kakashi stood opposite of each other and Kakashi started with a kick to Naruto's side, Naruto dropped his left arm and caught the foot with his hand, spinning Kakashi to the side. "Come on Kakashi-sensei, use something more original, like this R Blade" Naruto said as he formed his right hand into an energy sword, causing Kakashi to unsheathe the Hatake Tanto, the Tanto glowing white with chakra

"Nice Naruto, so your arm can become weapons?" Kakashi asked as he performed an overhand slash which Naruto blocked

"yeah, I thought you were a ninjutsu specialist" Naruto responded shoving Kakashi off of him

The two continued to strike and counter each other's attacks, then Kakashi and Naruto jumped away from each other "What now sensei" Naruto said as he turned his right arm back to normal

"This Katon, Gokyaku no Jutsu" Kakashi yelled out, firing off the massive fireball without using the necessary seals to perform it, the flames rushed towards Naruto, who dodged to the left and formed his right arm into a cannon, firing a light blue beam at Kakashi, who was suddenly a life-sized Kakashi plushie

"A fucking plushie, what the hell is wrong with you Kakashi-sensei"

"so what is that one called?" Kakashi asked to dodge the question

"R Cannon, hey don't dodge the question Kakashi-sensei" Naruto fumed as he fired off a few more blasts from his R Cannon at Kakashi 'Damn, if this keeps up, I won't kick Kakashi sensei's ass at all, wait I could use _that_'

--_FLASHBACK NARUTO'S TRAINING--_

"_Okay, so I have a sword, cannon, and drill right now" Naruto said to Shion_

"_Also, you have a Body Limit Override System" Shion replied_

"_What is that for, Shion-chan?" the blonde asked_

"_It simply allows you to push your body to the extreme limit, DON'T USE IT IF YOU DON'T HAVE TO, as well as muscular damage, it's use will damage your nervous system directly"_

"_What do you mean by 'extreme limit' Shion-chan" Naruto asked again, liking the idea of the term Extreme limit_

"_As well as disabling the body's natural output limit, it disables the pain sensors and enables the muscles to function at this level even to the point of being 60 percent destroyed" Shion answered with a really cute scholarly look on her face_

"_Okay only if I have to will I use it, Shion-chan" Naruto stated _

"_Naruto, why do you add a chan suffix"_

"_Um well I um um, er you're really cute" Naruto answered blushing like Hinata_

_Shion giggled at how cute Naruto was acting, before explaining how to activate the BLOS in case of emergency_

_--FLASHBACK END--_

Naruto looked at Kakashi and he turned his arm back to normal again "Alright Kakashi-sensei, let's finish this, R Drill" after Naruto stated that two things happened, first his right arm glowed forming into a long narrow drill, and second his body began to convulse for a few seconds

"Oh no, why is he using that" Shion started biting her nails

"What are you talking about" Sakura asked the strange woman in front of her

"Naruto is equipped with a Body Limit Override System, use of this system will undoubtedly cause muscular and nervous damage" KOS-MOS replied as she continued to watch unfazed

"Sorry about the wait, Kakashi-sensei, here I go" after he finished, Naruto disappeared towards Kakashi, who dodged to the right, when Naruto landed behind Kakashi, his right leg started bleeding, due to his capillaries bursting from the force of the impact with the ground. Due to the BLOS however, Naruto was unable to feel it, and just charged at Kakashi again, without missing a beat, his drill started up quickly reaching 80,000 rpm

"So, he can't feel pain anymore, this is going to be a problem" Kakashi said as he finally unveiled his Sharingan.

Naruto charged thrusting his drill at Kakashi at blinding speed, but after a few minutes Kakashi jumped back and Naruto lost focus for a moment, his vision going black, but quickly returned to normal, however that moment was when Kakashi hit Naruto in the back of the neck, knocking the genin cyborg out

"oh, Naruto lost" Shion pouted, "I really thought he could win, didn't you KOS-MOS"

"Naruto is lacking combat experience with his new weapon systems, this outcome was to be expected, Shion"

"What the hell did you bitches do to Naruto-baka" Sakura said enraged at seeing Naruto's bleeding leg

"We found him after some battle, and replaced everything that had severe damage, and that meant most of his nervous system" Allen answered Sakura with a smile "Besides, if he wasn't reckless in the first place, he wouldn't use BLOS"

* * *

Chapter 2 done

JUTSU & WEAPONS

Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu, Grand fireball jutsu

R-Blade: Naruto and KOS-MOS can convert their right hand & forearm into a metal blade, KOS-MOS can also coat hers in plasma to melt through hard targets

R-Canon: another weapon of Naruto & KOS-MOS, it fires concetrated beams of energy, in naruto's case chakra can be used

R-Drill: third weapon, a long narrow drill, with a very high RPM

AN: voting on the poll stops today at midnight, votes not on the poll (my profile) do not count

AN2: Naruto is going to have his eyes replaced by shion later

AN3: also naruto starts conditioning next chapter, your choices for who oversees it are  
Tsunade  
Gai  
Jiraiya  
Kyuubi  
Kakashi  
Asuma

AN4: The plasma part of the R-Blade is from the Xenosaga anime, if you want to check it out, you need to look for it on Veoh, no youtube

Please review


End file.
